Yogscast Tekkit Fanfic
by Sapling Pawz
Summary: The Yogscast have never been exactly the CLOSEST in their Tekkit world, but they will have to work together to get past this monster from another adventure. Sips*Sjin Rythian*Zoey Martyn*Toby and later into the story Xephos*Lalna couples
1. Chapter 1

A bright ray of sunshine gently peered into Rythian and Zoey's bedroom, hitting Rythian in the eye while he lay sleeping on his and Zoey's bed. He never did really want or _need_ to sleep but he would never pass up the opportunity of being so close to the love of his life for hours, they hadn't been dating or together; but Zoey would always get scared of the dark and cuddle with Rythian when it got too dark. No objection came from Rythian obviously.

"Z-Zoey?" Rythian yawned turning over to see the redhead, to his surprise, she wasn't there. "Zoey?" he yelled a little louder for her hoping the girl would poke her head into the room they shared. "Hey Rythian" a messy poinytail peered into the room as the techno-mage skipped into the room

"Morning" Rythian said not knowing how big of a smile was on his face, Zoey always made him smile, he loved sitting down and listening to her talk for hours; even if it was most of the time a _little_ insane.

Taking Rythian by surprise, Zoey threw herself at him and embraced him in a hug "It's such a beautiful, happy, and wonderful day Rythian!" Zoey gushed squeezing the dark mage. Rythian hugged her back gently and didn't let go for a while.

"Um...Rythian?" Zoey grinned as he quickly pulled away from her "Oh uh sorry I didn't- I mean I wouldn't-" Rythian stuttered staring into her huge blue eyes, Zoey blushed as she looked down at Rythian and slightly away from him. Rythian looked down at himself and noticed that he was shirtless...and pant less. Rythian turned red and quickly pulled on his usual shirt and clothes, not forgetting his mask and cape.

(SIPS CO)

"And this is Sips and I's bedroom" Sjin gestures to the small room to the dwarf, spaceman and scientist,

"Why are your beds connected?" the small dwarf asked curiously gazing at the small bed big enough for two.

Sjin turned slightly red and looked to Sips who he knew would have an excuse, "We needed to move them to fit in some machinery" Sips stepped in defensively;

"Oh okay" the spaceman put a hand on the small dwarf's shoulder "He's a bit nosy, but we understand" Sips and Sjin both nod casually whilst the dwarf, spaceman and scientist leave the hole of their room.

"Phew, that was close" Sjin sighed flopping onto the bed

"I know" Sips sat next to him

"People can't know about _us, _so many people look up to us; if they knew we were together they'd probably think differently"

"Yeah" Sips said peering out of the hole to make sure they weren't being watched, he slowly placed his right hand on Sjin's upper thigh and, using his left hand, jerked Sjin up by the collar to face him "But no one DOES know" he whispered smirking and moving closer to his friend. Sjin grinned at this and gently kissed his lover on the lips,

"Good" Sjin got up and started walking out of the hole when his lumberjack called for him

"Is that all I get?!" Sips said sadly but still grinning at Sjin

Sjin smiled and chuckled slightly "We have _guests_ over Sips, but I promise, tonight I'll let you do WHATEVER you want"

"Yes sir" Sips grinned joining his best friend to walk out of the hole

(IN THE LITTLE WOODS...:D)

Toby walked with the forest/sapling prince ,Martyn, who was floating a long happily upon roots that each immediately sprouted as he passed the other ones

"How are you?" Toby asked cautiously scanning the forest for intruders

"I'm okay, Toby...If you want to rest..." The prince said turning to his companion

"I'm _fine_ Martyn" Toby said not looking at his friend

Martyn looked over at his partner and commanded the roots to stop sprouting, he pinned his best friend at a near by tree

"Martyn...seriously" Toby struggled refusing to look into the head of the Sapling's eyes

"What's the matter with you?" Martyn asked curious/worriedly for his friend

"I-I don't know..." Toby sighed looking into Martyn's emerald eyes

Martyn hugged his friend who didn't respond at first, but then gently hugged his friend back. Martyn had never really hugged Toby like that it was kind of in a way that made both of their hearts flutter and their stomach's fill with butterflies


	2. Chapter 2: Was it really?

(THE NEXT DAY)

All of the Yogscast seem to wake up to a mysterious note which read:

_"You shall meet me at the destination followed on this map, unarmed with NOTHING or else..._" each letter had a different threat; Rythian was reading his which said _"We will kill Zoey" _

Sjin's said _"We will kill Sips" _

Toby's read _"We will kill Martyn"_

Lewis's read _"We will kill Hannah AND Simon" _

Duncan's read _"We will kill you" _

Lomadia's read _"We will kill Nilesy" _

Rythian grasped the hands of Zoey and Teep; who both followed him behind

Sjin walked side by side of Sips who looked worriedly into his lovers' eyes

Toby and Martyn walked together whilst Toby nervously looked around making sure no one had the element of surprise on their side

Lewis had a hand on the shoulder of the small and scared dwarf

Lomadia and Nilesy ventured to the destination, whilst both were scared, they were also ready for a fight...not so much Nilesy but...anyways.

Duncan walked nervously towards the noted location but realizing he was a powerful and smart scientist, he distracted himself with the bone structure of dinosaurs and complicated math problems

* * *

Rythian, Zoey and Teep were the first to arrive, Rythian examined the huge bedrock building with a secure iron door

"Christ on a bike" he muttered to himself making sure Zoey- oh and Teep of course, stayed behind him

A few rustling of leaves made Rythian gesture for Zoey and Teep to stand back, the mage put on the darkest stare that he could, making sure his purple eyes were narrowed, dark and full of hatred

Sjin stumbled out of the bushes and stopped to stare into the eyes of Rythian

"Rythian! It was you!" the builder accused waving an angry fist at his enemy

"_Me?!_" Rythian yelled confused at the man he hated most "I haven't done anything! You're the one who was threatening to kill Zoey and Teep!"

Sips now stumbled out of the bush and ran to his partner's side, almost putting a protective arm in front of him... just in case of course

"What's going on?!" Sips said turning to his secret lover who didn't respond. Although Sips was madly in love with Sjin, he still had a short temper sometimes; but he had to intent to show the side that Sjin already knew of again. "I SAID, what's going on?!" he asked for the last time glaring at Rythian

"Your best friend sent me this threatening message about how he was going to kill Zoey!" Rythian yelled glaring at Sjin, Sjin was interrupted by Teep clearing is throat and glaring at Rythian "-And Teep!" Rythian said sheepishly as Zoey blushed

"No I didn't!" Sjin whined "_You_ said that you were going to kill Sips!"

Sips has gotten angry over how stressed and confused Rythian has made Sjin, he stomps over to be in-between of Sjin and Rythian

"Listen, obviously some else has set us up! Lets check out this building and figure this out; but fighting won't solve a THING"

"Yeah, Sips is right" Zoey piped up, stepping out of the bush her and Teep were hiding in

"Zoey...I said-"

"-Hey Zoey" Sjin said slightly waving

"Hi" Sips also waved

Zoey smiled at the two and waved, Teep scowled at Sjin and respectfully nodded at Sips; Sips cracked up with laughter but Sjin waked him on the arm playfully.

* * *

"So, if pie equals 3.14, etc...then if I multiply it by 7.24 it would be 22.7336...and If I divided that by the square root of 25..." Lalna stopped babbling as he saw the big bedrock building and iron door, he sighed "Well, this looks like the place..." Lalna said disappointingly glancing at the architecture, "Couldn't this guy at least put some WORK into this?" he slightly chuckled try to reassure himself that this was probably just a stupid prank set up by Sips co or Rythian or Honeydew inc

Lalna walked to the front of the building and saw a sign that said 'Welcome' , although no one said anything it sent shivers down Lalna's spine but he chuckled it off again. He saw the suspicioso-lookin pressure plate on the floor and hesitated before stepping on it,

"Now Lets think about this...pressure plate and mysterious room...how stupid do you think I-?" Lalna squealed as the floor below him opened up and automatically closed behind him.

Lalna landed with a thud and at quite blurred vision for a while. He heard something that sounded like a face-palm and saw Sips completeting the action.

"Oh my good gracious! Are you okay Lalna?" Zoey asked concernedly kneeling next to Lalna whilst Rythian rolled his eyes

"Ugh" Lalna slowly rubbed his head as his vision fully recovered "Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine Zoe- Zoey?! What are you doing here?" He continued looking around the room "Sjin? Sips? Ry-?" he stopped as he laid his eyes on his archenemy

"Oh..." The nerdy-guy muttered as he looked up at Rythian "Are you just trapping everyone now?" he questioned the mage who was leaning against the wall stressed-out from being in such a small space

"Funny" Rythian said rolling his eyes at Lalna, "We're all trapped here genius, why couldn't you use your big brain and not fall into such a naive trap?" Rythian taunted at the arm-folded scientist

"For the record , smart-guy, you fell into the trap before _I_ did" Lalna responded, not wanting to be out-smarted or out-witted

Rythian sucked his teeth ready for a come-back as Sjin interrupted them

"Wait...if Lalna just got down here, does that mean everyone received a mess-?"

Sjin's thoughts were correct when the rest of the gang crashed through: Xephos, Honeydew, Lomadia, Nilesy, Toby and Inthelittlewood...also known as Martyn

* * *

"Do you two have any idea what's going on?" Lomadia asked the dwarf and spaceman, crossing her arms and tapping her foot

"No!" Honeydew replied defensively "Just because we're a couple'a adventurers don't mean we caused what happened'ere!" the dwarf was out of breath from almost yelling at the owl-lady, the spaceman placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the small man and shot the owl-lady a disapproving look

"Don't challenge him" he commanded sternly "He gets extremely tired and worked up very quickly"

"Kind of like you" Sjin whispered poking Sips who now smiled

"Jeez Sjin, I just wanna get OUT of here...and go back to... _our, _bed" Sips replied slighting holding his lovers hand but quickly pulling away remembering where they were and looking around to make sure no one saw. This caused Sjin to slightly chuckle.

"We need to do something!" Rythian yelled slightly calming the tension, he glared at Lalna and Sjin "I hate you both so MUCH, but I'll admit you're both extremely intelligent; we need to work together to escape" Rythian suggested making Zoey smile

"You are not going anywhere" An icy and raspy voice called out from the shadows of the obsidian room,

Toby immediately jumped in front of Martyn and called out "Who's there?!"

The creepy voice chuckled evilly which sent shivers down Nilesy's spine as he adjusted his glasses

A bright light had filled the room as a figure stepped in.

It couldn't be true...Was it really-?

* * *

**HUGE CLIFFHANGER RYE? :D TROLOLOLOL **

**See ya next time! Hope you enjoyed **


	3. Chapter 3: So Sjips was real?

**Authors Note: **

_**So we is back! I didn't want to keep you guys waiting with such a tease cliffhanger...which was actually quite mean of me but ANYWAYS! We're back so don't be mad okay? **_

_**~Sapling Pawz**_

_**STORY TIME! **_

* * *

"I-Israphel?!" squeaked the tiny dwarf hiding behind the spaceman who had already pushed him behind

The creeper-like creature hissed with it's red eye's staring at Xephos who showed no fear

"You don't have to involve the rest of them in this!" Xephos yelled at the grinning creeper-man "They're not needed in this!"

"Oh, Shut up!" Israphel hissed at the babbling spaceman and turned to look at everyone else

"So, this is the whole crew Hm?" he said turning to Zoey "What's your name little-lady?"

Zoey shivered as she slowly moved more behind Rythian who put a protective arm in front of her "Zoey" Rythian answered narrowing his eyes at the man

"I think I was talking to the girl but whatever" Israphel waved the thought away with his paper-white claw

"Now, time to get down to business...I need a volunteer to go first in my tests, you will all be going but does anyone want to volunteer or will I have too chose?"

Not even a sigh was let out of anyone

"Fine" Israphel huffed "Einie, meanie, minie- you" he said pointing at a quivering Sjin

"W-What? No!" Sips begged, "Please! Take me instead! Don't hurt him!" Sips was basically on his knees now, not wanting his lover to suffer first

"You should've volunteered in the beginning" Israphel answered, dragging a struggling Sjin by the collar to the exit after kicking Sips in the head, knocking him out

"You son of a-!" Sjin was about to finish when Israphel yanked him by the hair causing him too cry out in pain

"Baby" Israphel muttered whilst exiting with Sjin

"Oh no! Sjin!" Zoey cried out looking to Rythian for answers "What should we do?!"

Rythian looked into Zoey's watering eyes and did nothing but hold her close to him "It's going to be okay alright? Sjin is strong and smart, I'm sure he'll be fine" Zoey buried her head into the mage's chest whilst quietly sobbing

* * *

After ten minutes or so Sips woke up with a groan

"S-Sjin?" he mumbled while the scientist was looking him over and Lomadia was fanning him

"It's okay Sips, Sjin is going to come back soon ok-?" Lalna couldn't finish, Sips had almost in a blink of an eye grabbed him by the throat and was squeezing harshly

"Where is Sjin!?" Sips yelled at the struggling scientist

"S-Sips! I-It's me!" Xephos saw the colour fading in Lalna's cheeks and pushed Sips over, causing him to let go of Lalna

"Don't touch him" Xephos commanded sternly at the crippled Sips, "We are trying EVERYTHING we can to get Sjin back"

"S-screw you!" Sips muttered. Without Sjin, the whole group noticed how miserable and different Sips was

"We better get Sjin back soon" Lalna mumbled whilst carefully caressing his neck "Sips is dangerous without him"

Sips cut his eyes at Lalna while Xephos helped him up

"Thanks" Lalna said to his friend who blushed red

"Oh Uh, anytime" Xephos said rubbing the back of his head and turning slightly red

* * *

The door opened once again and Israphel had on a straight face, he silently dropped Sjin on the floor with a bottle of water and three steaks; he silently walked out again

"Sjin!" Sips rushed over to his beaten and bruised lover, he had a big cut on his head but he was still alive

"H-Hey" Sjin said slightly smiling as his friend held him to his chest

Everyone seemed to gather around them now

Sips had gotten teary that his friend was alive but also injured

"D-don't cry you B-babby! I'm a-alive aren't I-I?" Sjin sighed out

Sips had gotten so emotional and his sensitivities couldn't help him self from leaning down to Sjin and passionately kissing his lover who puts his hand on Sips neck and pulled him closer to him...

In front of all of their friends...

Sips pulled away from Sjin still smiling, but his smile slowly faded and he dropped Sjin who slightly yelped as he looked to the rest of his wide eyed friends

"Uhh..." Sips blushed a deep red and silently shuffled to the corner, his friends were understanding though, and didn't question Sips and Sjin on their relationship together; if that's what they wanted.


End file.
